plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Sharktronic Sub (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombot Sharktronic Sub. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |tribe = Science Pet Zombie |effect = Amphibious When a Plant gets hurt, destroy it. When any Plant is destroyed, this gets +1 . |flavor text = Ever dream of piloting a giant shark robot? Join Dr. Zomboss now!}} Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 5 /5 . Its effect destroys any plant that takes damage and gives this zombie +1 when any plant is destroyed. It also has the Amphibious trait. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Science Pet Zombie *'Effect: Amphibious. '''When a Plant gets hurt, destroy it. When any Plant is destroyed, this gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''Ever dream of piloting a giant shark robot? Join Dr. Zomboss now! Update history Version 1.2.11 * /+1 when a Plant is destroyed."|"This gets +1 when a Plant is destroyed."}} Strategies With The player should have an army of zombies that deal damage so the Zombot Sharktronic Sub can clear out almost every lane. It is most optimal to place this in the pool lane, so that minimal plants can attack it, as this does not gain easily. Keep in mind though the plants can bounce this zombie making its stat boosts go to waste. However, when used with something that damages all plants such as The Chickening, the Zombot will destroy almost every plant on the lawn and boost itself, essentially acting like Zombot 1000. Although, only Impfinity, Super Brainz, and Professor Brainstorm have the ability to pull off this combo (Though Super Brainz requires a Mad Chemist to get The Chickening and Professor Brainstorm requires Eureka for the Sharktronic Sub). Against This zombie can be very powerful, as it can kill any plant on the lawn and heavily damage the hero. The player should use bouncing abilities or instant KO cards such as Squash to prevent complete devastation from this card. Additionally, if the Zombot Sharktronic Sub is placed on the ground lane (which is commonly not the case), Lawnmower will also defeat this. Doom-Shroom can help, but at the risk of some plants. Gallery SharktronicSubNew.jpeg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub's statistics Zombot Sharktronic Sub Card.png|Card Zombot Sharktronic Sub silhouette.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub's silhouette Receiving Zombot Sharktronic Sub-0.png|The player receiving Zombot Sharktronic Sub from a Premium Pack File:Zombots Shark DeadlyH.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub with Deadly Sharktronic Sub buffing.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub buffing itself after a plant has been destroyed SubAttack.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub attacking File:Lvl 48 icon.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub as a profile picture for a Rank 48 player Premium_Pack_Store.jpg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub on the Premium Pack in the Store SharkPremium.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub on a Premium Pack Brainz Premium Pack New.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub on the Brainz Premium Pack Impfinity Pack.png|Zombot Sharktonic Sub on the Impfinity Premium Pack Old ZombotSharktronicSubHDescription.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub's old statistics Receiving Zombot Sharktronic Sub.png|The player receiving Zombot Sharktronic Sub from a Premium Pack (pre 1.6.27) TwoSharktronicsPvZH.png|Neptuna has two Zombot Sharktronic Subs on the field Premium_Pack.jpeg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub on the old Premium Pack BrPremPack.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub on the Brainz Premium Pack (old) Trivia *If someone looks closely, they can see that the Zombie controlling the machine is an Imp, not Dr. Zomboss, as mentioned by the description. *This and the Zombot Plank Walker are the only Zombots from Plants vs. Zombies 2 in this game. **Coincidentally, both are controlled by Imps, both are in the Sneaky class, both are in the Science Tribe and both are Premium - Legendary cards. **Zombot 1000 is also a Zombot, but more reminiscent to Zomboss' Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies. *This Zombot's first ability acts like the Deadly trait. However, it doesn't have to attack a plant to destroy it. *This, Octo Zombie and Snorkel Zombie are the only Big Wave Beach zombies to be featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Category:Science cards Category:Pet cards Category:Robot zombies Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Premium zombies Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies